WARRIOR CATS Lake of Forgotten Spirits
by Mangle123
Summary: Two young cats, Flutterpaw and Cloverpaw struggle through the aspect of clan life, but what happens when a strange prophecy threatens to envelop the clan while one sister is forced to choose where her loyalties lie and the other is forced to leave behind her clan and embark on a dark journey.
1. ALLIANCES

Welcome to Lake Of Forgotten Spirits,a Fanfic based of the novella Warriors by Erin Hunters

Now for le Alliances =^.^=

CREEKCLAN

Leader- Honeystar; pretty, pale golden She-cat with darker gold stripes and deep, sea blue eyes

Deputy- Yewleaf; golden Tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat- Mintcloud; mild toned grey She-cat with darker grey flecks and white paws

Warriors-

Pipetcall; Dark brown She-cat with russet chest and white paws

Teaseltwine; golden Tom with brown paws and a Brown splash over his eye

Dipperfall; Pale cream Tom with a black muzzle and black paws

Cherryfrost- white She-cat with grey and Brown tabby patches

Ploverflight; small Brown Tom with wide blue eyes

Kestralcloud- pale Brown She-cat with darker Brown and white dapples

~ apprentice Turtlepaw

Splashstorm; light grey tabby patched She-cat with blue eyes

Ivyflight; Dark brown tabby Tom with ivy green eyes

Tansysplash; white She-cat with a golden colored bum and tail, striking green eyes

Berryflicker; Pale orange She-cat with black paws

Colombinepetal; tabby She-cat with white muzzle

Greyflash; Dark grey Tom with white ears and streaks

~ Apprentice Brackenpaw

Ferretlash; light brown Tom with striking golden eyes

Sedgeear; stormy grey Tom with bright green eyes

Apprentices;

Turtlepaw; tiny dilute tortieshell with bright green eyes

Brackenpaw; Pale Brown Tom with unique white and gold markings, striking silver eyes and white paws

Queens;

Tigerbloom; pretty white tabby She-cat with blue eyes, mate to Yewleaf, mother to Fluttersky (bronze colored kit with dark brown stripes, pale paws and one grassy green eye and one sea blue eye) and Cloverkit (tiny silver kit with frost blue eye). And adoptive mother to Blazingkit ( orange tabby She-cat with bright green eyes, orphaned at a young age)

VALLYCLAN

Leader; Harestar; bulky Brown Tom with white paws and green eyes

Deputy; Fernmist; Pale grey She-cat with white paws

Medicine cat- Echopelt; black She-cat with white ears

Warriors-

Quilltail- White Tom with black spots

Gorsefur- Orange tabby Tom

~ apprentice Larkpaw

Dustlunge- Brown She-cat with sharp Amber eyes

Lemonshine- pure white She-cat with pale cream dapples

Mallowspot- rare tortieshell Tom with various health problems

Ashvine- Smokey grey Tom with almost white swirls dotting his pelt

Acornwing- dark brown Tom with various black markingS

~ apprentice Batpaw

Cloudswirl; white She-cat with black tabby markings

Jumpflight; Dark grey Tom with white paws

Newtberry- white She-cat with dark brown paws and a berry pink nose

Stormflight- light grey Tom with blue eyes

Apprentices;

Batpaw; Brown Tom with unique darker Brown, pale Brown and white markings and striking golden eyes

Larkpaw; pretty, pale orange She-cat with striking green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" The sound of her denmate made the silver tabby raise her head  
"Go Back to bed Flutterkit" she murmerd, rolling back over. "Come on Cloverkit, are ceremony is today!" The young Brown tabby pleaded.  
'Our ceremony!' The thought lit up in Cloverkit's head as she forced herself into a sitting position, blinking around the dark den.  
She could see her mother, Tigerbloom licking the tufts of fur between a orange tabbies head. "Hold still Blazingkit" the queen muttered through licks. "But it hurts" the tabby whimpered, trying to pull out of the queens grip, but it was in vain as the She-cat roughly held the cats tail.  
"Done" Tigerbloom announced, lifting  
her paw and observing as Blazingkit fell over, head first into the moss. "Now come here Cloverkit, Honeystar will start the ceremony soon" Tigerbloom meowed, padding towards Cloverkit and giving her ear a quick lick.  
"You all look so beautiful" the mother mused, looking from kit to kit. "Now rembe-" the queen was cut off as a yowl from Honeystar erupted around camp.  
Cloverkit stepped out of the shadows of the nursery, Flutterkit pushing past and padding forward confidently. "It's just your clan" Blazingkit murmerd before bouncing forward to join Flutterkit under the Oak tree. 'That's what I'm most afraid of' Cloverkit thought, padding forward, her head lowered.  
"How is she a kit of Yewleaf? He was never shy" a voice muttered to another. Cloverkit wanted to do nothing more then bury herself and never again see the light of day, but she knew she was simply exaggerating.  
"Today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies done in a clan" the golden tabby, half hidden by the branches of the Oak announced,"Blazingkit, step forward" the orange tabby next to Cloverkit bounced forward, her head raided and her green gaze shining. "Blazingkit, from this moment on you will be known as Blazingpaw until you earn your warrior name, Tansysplash will be your mentor, Tansysplash I expect you to pass on your quick thinking and sharp fighting skills to your apprentice" Honeystar meowed.  
Towards the front of the crowd, a white and golden She-cat stepped forward, lowering her muzzle as the orange tabby padded towards the fae, touching noses. Raising her head, she looked at Honeystar "I promise to do just as" she meowed, receding towards the crowd with Blazingpaw following eagerly.  
After Flutterkit being named Flutterpaw and given Splashstorm as a mentor, Cloverkit felt all eyes on her.  
"And Cloverkit" Honeystar looked down of the She-cat, smiling gently. "Cloverkit from this moment on you will be known as Cloverpaw until you earn your warrior name, your mentor will be Teaseltwine"  
Cloverpaw looked towards the Brown Tom sitting in the front row before turning back to Honeystar. "Teaseltwine,I expect you to pass on your courage and bravery to Cloverpaw". "I promise I will" Cloverpaw drew in a gasp, looking next to her stood Teaseltwine. "But you were just-" Teaseltwine smiled, touching noses with her "you have a lot to learn"


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

I am literally sorry the lengths of the chapters are so crappy,i know I'm a horrible author but this is the first REAL Fanfic I've planned, Any suggestions are welcome, I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer

Darkness hung thickly in the den, only to be penetrated by a tiny shaft of light. A sharp pain shocked Flutterpaw as her head shot up. "Sorry Flutterpaw,I stepped on your tail" the familiar voice of her sister, Cloverpaw apologized. "It's okay" Flutterpaw muttered, resting her head back on her paws, already beginning to drift off.

"You should be getting up too" the voice of Splashstorm echoed around the apprentice den. "But it's only dawn!" Flutterpaw pleaded, not opening her eyes. "Perfect time for a /dawn/ patrol" Splashstorm retorted "now up and Adams".

Flutterpaw grunted, pushing herself to her paws she began to groom her pelt, gently and thoroughly taking her time. "No time for that, you've kept us waiting long enough" Splashstorm meowed, lashing her tail "now c'mon, the others are waiting".

Muttering inaudible words to herself, Flutterpaw pushed out of the den and into the clearing. After her eyes adjusted, Flutterpaw could make out Teaseltwine, Cloverpaw, Brackenpaw and Greyflash all seated in the clearing "about time to" Greyflash growled, standing up and turning, stomping towards the entrance.

"What a grumpy badger" Flutterpaw muttered with no intent on others hearing her. To her despair, Splashstorm shot her a glare "maybe if a certain apprentice had woken up on time, he wouldn't be such a 'grumpy badger'". Flutterpaw rolled her eyes "it's not my fault, I've never been forced to wake up this early". Splashstorm lashed her tail, clear anger brimming in her gaze "Neither has Cloverpaw yet she's been just fine".

Flutterpaw didn't respond, anger seethed in her mind 'what a stickler, why was I given her as my mentor'. ''Older cats are always kinda bossy'' a nervous laugh next to her made her turn her head. Padding next to her was a gold and white Tom.

"Your Brackenpaw correct?" Flutterpaw inquired, giving no indication to his past statement. Brackenpaw hesitated for a moment before nodding his head "yep, my mentor is Greyflash". Flutterpaw twitched her ears "lucky you" she muttered, glancing down she noticed to the Tom was padding perfectly in step with her.

"H-he's really not that bad" Brackenpaw responded, his eyes shining "he's a brilliant fighter, I'm happy to have him as my mentor". Flutterpaw simply grunted, quickening her pace until she was walking next to Cloverpaw.

Cloverpaw at the moment was deep in conversation with Teaseltwine. "Oh hey Flutterpaw" Cloverpaw smiled, looking over to her sister, her smile fell as she observed her sisters mood.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head "Splashstorm is a horrible mentor". Next to Cloverpaw, Teaseltwine let out a laugh "bad mentor? How so?".

Flutterpaw lashed her tail, anger still flickering In her gaze "she's being a complete butt because I didn't want to wake up" she seethed, narrowing her eyes. Teaseltwine laughed, amusement shining in his gaze, "do you think it is funny?" Flutterpaw challenged, her fur bristling.

"I- uhh no" the Tom meowed, forcing his maw to shut, Flutterpaw growled, stomping ahead until she was padding towards the front of the patrol.

'Every warrior is rude and obnoxious' She thought to herself. 'but I won't be, I'll be the nicest, kindest one with the most handsome mate in the clan...maybe he'll even be from Valleyclan!' At that point her mind wandered off, daydreaming upon her fantasy.


End file.
